Demons
Demons are a subset of celestials and, just like their angelic and fae cousins, they are extremely powerful and magical. Darker and less friendly than their fellow spirits, they have inspired many legends. Appearance Demons can look just like humans - and they often do so, in order to blend in better and avoid AWTOK and hunters. In their true form, they have horns and wings. Horns vary in size and shape, and are either black, dark red, dark purple, grey or white. Wings are either black and feathery or bat-like and leathery. Demons are usually on the taller side. Some are creepily thin, others are scarily muscular, some look more normal. Demons can have any human skin and hair colour. Those with lighter skin tend to be unhealthily pale. Demons have sharp fangs and sometimes forked tongues. Their fingernails also tend to grow long and sharp if left to grow. Eyes are red, gold or black, with snakelike pupils. Mentality and personality Demons vary in their personalities - just as humans do - but they have a few common traits. * Anger '- demons are very easy to anger. A little teasing that an average human might take in stride is a grave insult to a demon. They often have explosive rages and anger issues. * '''Cruelty '- demons are hot and cold at the same time. Hot with rage and cold with cruelty. They have desires and urges to harm others. As kids, they often love to set things on fire, bully younger children or torture animals. As they grow up, they learn to hide it better - but the urges are still there... It's hard for them to empathize with others, but they can develop a moral code. * 'Pride '- it's not called a deadly sin for nothing. Demons tend to have a high self esteem and some might even classify as narcisists. Those that are less extreme might be fun to be around. * 'Indulgence '- if a demon want something, they will get it. Demons crave pleasure and entertainment. As long as you stay on their good side, they can show you one hell of a time. Aura Aura is an emanation of magic that makes up a celestial. It's less "intense" in human form. Demonic auras have the following traits: * 'Appearance '- blood red flame or black smoke. Visible to psychics (that's how they can recognize a demon in human form), although it sometimes "bleeds through" in photos. * 'Sound - '''it's not uncommon for demons to produce sounds - screams of the damned, roars, hisses - during times of great emotion. Mostly perceived by psychics and other mythicals. * '''Smell '- some demons smell quite strongly of sulfur, rot, blood, chili, dark chocolate or burning stuff, especially if they used their powers recently. Mostly perceived by fellow mythicals, but some humans notice it too. * '''Magic - people may not know a demons true nature, but they will be on edge around them. Dogs yelp, cats hiss, children cry. An angry demon can cause pains, nosebleeds or fainting completely by accident. Powers Condition Demons, like all celestials, have supernatural strength, speed, agility and durability. Their wounds heal faster. All this is only in their true form - in their human form, they have all the mortal vulnerabilities. Demons live for a long time, with some legendary ones being immortal. Obviously, since they have wings, they can fly in their true form. Demon magic Demons and people with demon blood are better at certain types of witchcraft. Spells related to binding, banishing, cursing and hexing have higher probability of working for them. Demons often find that their curses ("I hope you suffer!" "Go choke!" "Your skin will rot and your blood will boil!") come true. They can enchant objects by putting their power inside them - for example, making a nightmare potion, bad luck cookies or a negative-energy-attracting ring. Their true bodies are simply made out of dark/unholy magic. Their blood, tears, kisses or touch can cause pain, nightmares, bad luck or disease (depending on the individual). Demon blood is either red or black.Category:Celestials